


We're Protecting Each Other

by Symph_5683



Category: RWBY
Genre: (of course its adam), F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Spoilers, We're protecting each other, Yang uses her semblance, bike didnt, gays live, its adam, minor hurt/comfort, post volume 6 chapter 11, rip bumblebee, spoiler - Freeform, they beat adam's ass, this sucks but its cute and gay, yay bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph_5683/pseuds/Symph_5683
Summary: Right after v6ch11like right afterBlake and Yang finish off Adam, but is Blake okay?





	We're Protecting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly but its gay

“Leave us alone. This is your last chance,” Yang steadied her voice, trying to mask her fear. Her hand was shaking.

“Do you really believe that?” Adam sneered, “Or are you just trying to scare me away so you won’t have to die trying to protect her?’

She put herself into a fighting stance, arms at the ready. She could tell she was shaking even more.

Blake put her hand into Yang’s, whose shoulders dropped. 

Yang looked up at her. 

“She’s not protecting me, Adam.” Blake was forcing her confidence at this point. She glanced at Yang, “And I’m  _ not _ protecting her.” 

Yang felt a burst of confidence she hadn’t felt in a long time. Blake was back and they were fighting together.

“We’re protecting each other.”

_ I love you, _ Yang thought.

“How could you replace me so  **easily** , my love?” Adam screamed, “And with a human, no less!”

“She is not yours! She’s not mine either! She’s her own person!” Yang’s eyes turned red as she stared down Adam. Blake squeezed her hand. 

“She was mine and now you will both  _ pay _ ”

Adam charged at them. Blake was down to only her sheath; her sword lay in two, somewhere on the stone bridge. Yang was forcing Adam to play offense, getting all the energy she could from his blows.

“Come on and hit me, or are you too  _ scared _ ?” he taunted.

“Blake back up,” Yang gritted through her teeth.

“What?” Blake looked into Yang’s eyes and then nodded, understanding what her partner was going to do.

Yang slammed her fists together. Her hair ignited as she started laying blow upon blow onto Adam. 

_ “What? _ ” he whisper-shouted.

“I am stronger than you’ll ever be.”

He tried to counter back but Yang’s blows were always a step ahead and a second faster. Hit after hit, he tried to hold his own but she was right- she _ was _ stronger. Yang started forcing him back. 

Blake could feel Yang’s semblance waning and joined in. With the two of them fighting together, there was no chance of him winning.

“Blake! We could still get peace! You just have to stop this now,” he was desperate, “Leave your  _ girlfirend _ behind,” he spat, “we can achieve equality!”

Both girls stopped for a second and looked at each other, confused, disgusted, and (gay) panicked. 

Yang couldn’t exactly say that she hadn’t thought about Blake that way. No, she couldn’t say it at all. Every little thing that Blake did light a fire in her heart. She was upset at Blake for leaving but she _came back_. It made her heart jump even more when the girl was around.  
Blake was absolutely head over heels for her partner. From the first time she saw her to her absolute loyalty to her team. Blake was in love. She tensed up as she stared into Yang’s eyes, which had turned back to their gorgeous lilac. Yang winked and Blake felt her face get hot. 

Blake got one last hit in on her abuser, leaving him out of aura and to hold on by one hand onto the bridge edge. She stomped on his hand.  His hand cracked “Ouch! Why are you doing this to me, Blake? Why did you leave me?”

She thought back to the first time she left him. Their words echoed in her brain. “Goodbye,” she lifted her foot, sending him off the bridge, to fall down to the river, many feet below. “Blake? Are you ok-”

Tears fell gently down her cheeks. Standing, Blake looked up into Yang’s pretty lilac eyes, shakey. She pressed her lips onto Yang’s. Yang kissed back. When Blake pulled away, she whispered, breathless, “Now I am.”

Yang started to lean in again and Blake closed the gap. Blake giggled against her lips.

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucked lol


End file.
